The Diary of Ginny Weasley
by RooneyRocks
Summary: Have you ever read The Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot? This is something like it, except Ginny will write in her Diary from her point of view and I'll write about her day, as it happens. Begins before Ginny's 5th year. JUST UPDATED WITH NEW LONG CHAPTER
1. July 31, The Burrow

July 31, The Burrow  
  
Today is Harry's 16th birthday. So far, he's been keeping well in contact with our family, I'm glad to see that Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and my parents got through to the Dursley's. I was afraid they would do harm to Harry after leaving last year. Ron got Harry Quidditch through the Ages: Special Edition, and Mum and I baked him some pies and some cookies. Fred and George made him some fake wands and other old gags that we keep finding around the house. I'm glad to see that everyone is getting Harry something to make him feel better. I don't really think that Harry's doing all that well since he left with the Dursley's last month. You see, last month, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and I all traveled to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic to try and save Sirius from danger that Harry thought he was in. It turned out that He-who-must-not-be-named was behind it all and was tricking Harry into coming. The rest is unknown to me. Harry just seemed to have told Ron and Hermione, as usual. I just wish Harry wouldn't look at me as if I was Ron Weasley's little sister but just as a friend for once! Well, I have to go, Mum's calling me, I'm guessing our Hogwarts letters have arrived. I hope I made prefect!  
  
Once Ginny Weasley finished writing in her new diary, she put down her quill and went downstairs to see what her mother had called her down for. Ginny Weasley was tall, thin 15-year-old girl. She had long ruby red hair, with diminishing freckles that were once very noticeable. As she walked down the staircase, she would skip a few steps, trying to get downstairs as fast as she could. While she trotted down the many steps, she heard a distant rumble that seemed to be coming from upstairs. She ignored it, and went down the steps just as she had been doing before. Soon the distant rumble became a loud annoying noise and no sooner did her older brother, Ron Weasley, come bounding down that stairs, as if something was chasing him from behind. Knocking Ginny to the side, he yelled behind him an apology.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ginny after her older brother, Ron. Ron hadn't changed much since the last month, he was still the tall, lanky, red headed boy but now he seemed to have grown into himself and was turning into a good-looking guy. "Why are you going down so quickly!"  
  
"Sorry Ginny!" said Ron as he went faster down the staircase "I'll explain later!" as Ginny eyed Ron; at least until he ran out of sight, she went back to walking down the stairs. With ears perked up, ready for anymore stampedes from her two other older brothers, Fred and George, she finally reached the ground floor and instantly went looking for her mother.  
  
"Mum" said Ginny to her mother as soon as she found her "You called me?"  
  
"Oh yes, Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley abandoning the potatoes she had been trying to peel, the muggle way, since her wand was busy with other things. "Look what just came" as she handed Ginny the official Hogwarts letter; Ginny looked up with frightful eyes. "Go ahead! Open it!" said Mrs. Weasley trying to get her only daughter to open the envelope.  
  
"Do you think I made Prefect?" asked Ginny, while eyeing the Hogwarts crest, which was sealing the letter.  
  
"Of course I do!" said Mrs. Weasley eyeing her daughter, rather than the letter.  
  
"And you wouldn't get mad if I didn't make prefect?" asked Ginny, worriedly  
  
"Of course not!" said Mrs. Weasley "I would still love you just as much as I do now, you making Prefect, or not making Prefect won't change a thing! I'd still love as much as I do now," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"OK, here goes nothing," said Ginny as she carefully broke the Hogwarts seal, wondering what may hold for her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. August 1, The Burrow

August 1, The Burrow  
  
I cannot believe what has happened. Its like something I never thought would happen. I made Prefect! I am so happy! That's almost all the Weasley's! Except for George and Fred, but I never really expected for them to be Prefects. For being made Prefect, Mum is taking me to get my hair cut at the new beauty salon in Diagon Alley. I heard it does miracles. Maybe Dean will like the new me after my trip to the salon. I'm just happy that I finally got that out of the way. Now, I can relax for the rest of the summer. No more worries about being made Prefect or not. Well, I have to go finish homework, should definitely try my best now, since I'm a Prefect and all. 


	3. August 3, The Burrow

August 3, The Burrow  
  
I can't believe I abandoned you for one whole day! I've been busy trying to finish up all my homework. I didn't succeed very well because I've still got History of Magic to do, Write an Essay on Why the Goblins rebelled. Very boring, might I add. I don't know how Hermione can find any of this stuff interesting.  
  
Anyway, tomorrow, Dean's coming by for dinner. I don't really like the idea, but Dean suggested that he meet my whole family while we were leaving at the train station, and my Dad overheard, so now he's coming over. The thing that worries me the most isn't Ron, but everyone else. I'm afraid my Dad is going to ask all sorts of questions about the Muggle world, Ron won't talk at all to Dean, (I forgot to mention, Ron's a little bit ... mad at Dean. He says that he should have said something to him before asking me to go steady with him. Why does he have to meddle in my personal love life?) and Fred and George will use countless jokes on him. The worst part is that Bill and Charlie are coming over. That's almost the worst news EVER. The last time I brought a boy around here, they interrogated him about his intentions, and that was when I was 10! And we were only friends! Hopefully my Mum will talk to everyone before he gets here. She thinks Dean is a nice boy, a much nicer one then Michael Corner.  
  
Well, I should go. It's very late and I should get to bed, Mum's waking me up early so we can get the house cleaned up for when Dean gets here. I'll tell you all about the most humiliating day of my life tomorrow, after Dean leaves.  
  
Then next morning, Ginny woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Before getting up to face the day, she laid there thinking about what was going to happen that night. "Today is going to be the worst day of my life" thought Ginny over and over again. Finally, Ginny got up and got dressed. She put on her cleaning clothes and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She would change before Dean came over. On her way out her bedroom door, she heard six faint taps on her bedroom window. When she looked behind her, she saw a Tawny owl, looking at her with wide eyes, and a letter tied to its leg. Ginny immediately turned around, closed her bedroom door, and ran over to the window excitedly. Knowing who it was, Ginny let the tired owl in hurriedly and took the letter from the owl. After seeing that her predictions were correct, she took the owl and petted it softly, almost as if asking for forgiveness for the way she had treated the owl. Before the owl left, Ginny gave it two small owl treats.  
  
Once she saw the owl leave, she ran back to her desk, where she had left the letter, and opened it immediately. It read:  
  
Ginny-  
I can't wait until tonight. I hope that I get to meet all your family, including your older brothers, Bill and Charlie. From what Ron has said, they seem really cool. Don't worry about being embarrassed either, that's why family is here on earth, to embarrass you. Just kidding, well can't wait to see you again.  
  
Dean  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat when she read the letter. "Hopefully he's right about the embarrassment part" said Ginny as she finished reading the letter for the second time. After reading Dean's letter six more times, she put it away neatly in her diary, making sure that no one else could read it, especially from her brothers, who seemed to have made a hobby of reading letters that Dean would send her on a weekly basis.  
  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she found her mother making breakfast and her father reading the daily prophet. Ginny poured herself some pumpkin juice as she sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"So, this Dean fellow" said Mr. Weasley as he put down his newspaper "He doesn't cause much trouble at Hogwarts, does he?"  
  
Ginny sighed knowing she had to answer her Dad's question, even though she knew that he knew the answer. "No, Dad" said Ginny looking at him with serious eyes "He's 6th in his class, right behind Ron"  
  
"I'm guessing your talking about Dean Thomas?" asked George as he and Fred walked into the kitchen, both wearing their new jackets. As they both sat down, Ginny eyed them.  
  
" Your alive" said Ginny sarcastically " You haven't come out of your room in weeks"  
  
"Well, little sis, how could we miss this important day" said George  
  
"The day Dean Thomas will regret suggesting to come over and meet the Weasleys," said Fred, as if he had a joke up his sleeve  
  
"You two better not do anything to ruin this evening," said Mrs. Weasley as she set down all the plates of eggs and bacon in front of each of the Weasleys. "That means no jokes to be pulled on Dean, he is going to be our guest tonight"  
  
"Who's coming over tonight?" asked Ron, as he walked into the kitchen, tosseled hair and blurry eyed, it seemed as if he needed about three more hours of sleep.  
  
"Dean Thomas" said Mr. Weasley, as he began eating his eggs.  
  
"So, he's really coming, is he?" said Ron as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.  
  
"Yes" said Ginny, as she took a long drink of her Pumpkin Juice  
  
"Now, that everyone is here" said Mrs. Weasley, setting down her own breakfast to eat "I need all of you to not be rude to Dean, after all he is our guest, and as I'm sure, Ron's friend"  
  
After a long, silent breakfast, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny set right to work on cleaning their home. While Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were busy with the housework, Ron and Fred were busy with de-gnoming the garden, while George went down to Diagon Alley to check on their soon-to-be-opened joke shop. Much to Ginny's dismay, the day had gone by faster then she had wanted it to. An hour before Dean was supposed to arrive, Bill and Charlie arrived, excited to meet Dean.  
  
" So when is Dean supposed to come?" asked Bill as he entered the Burrow and sat down in the living room, where, surprisingly, Ron was reading, Fred and George were playing exploding snap and Charlie was setting up Gobstones for him and Bill to play.  
  
"In an hour" said Ginny running by Bill to get out of her house-cleaning clothes and into her nicer, dinner clothes. As she ran upstairs, afraid that she wouldn't have enough time to get ready, she tripped over a huge box sitting outside of her door. Wondering what it was, Ginny picked it up and looked at it rather strangely. Wondering what it was, she walked into her room and closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side of her room to set down the box on her desk. Before opening it, Ginny looked at the box, for any sign of who might have sent it to her. After a long examination, she just decided to tear through the box and get to what might be inside. Finally when the box opened, she saw exactly what it was.  
  
When the box finally opened, a piece of parchment fell out. Before deciding to see what was inside the box, Ginny thought it was more important to see who had sent it.  
  
I hope this will help you get through the night -Mom  
  
Reading the letter in a questionable manner, she wondered what could possibly help her get through the night. Putting the letter aside, Ginny looked into the box and out fell two articles of clothing. When she pulled apart the neatly folded clothes she saw, she saw a light pink shirt that was quarter sleeved and had shiny gems in no specific places. When she put down the shirt, gently, on her bed, she picked up the bottom piece. The bottoms were dark blue jeans that had front pockets with matching gems on the belt loops. As Ginny looked at the whole outfit, she was amazed at how well she knew she was going to look. So instead of dressing in her tattered black skirt and old red shirt, as she had originally planned to wear, Ginny put on her new amazing outfit that her mother had given her.  
  
When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was very happy at what she saw. For once, Ginny thought of herself as a teenager, not a little girl anymore. Before Ginny could admire her new outfit anymore, she heard the doorbell ring throughout The Burrow. Before leaving her bedroom, she gave herself one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. 


	4. Dinner at the Weasleys

After a long, silent breakfast, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny set right to work on cleaning their home. While Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were busy with the housework, Ron and Fred were busy with de-gnoming the garden, while George went down to Diagon Alley to check on their soon-to-be-opened joke shop. Much to Ginny's dismay, the day had gone by faster then she had wanted it to. An hour before Dean was supposed to arrive, Bill and Charlie arrived, excited to meet Dean.  
  
" So when is Dean supposed to come?" asked Bill as he entered the Burrow and sat down in the living room, where, surprisingly, Ron was reading, Fred and George were playing exploding snap and Charlie was setting up Gobstones for him and Bill to play.  
  
"In an hour" said Ginny running by Bill to get out of her house-cleaning clothes and into her nicer, dinner clothes. As she ran upstairs, afraid that she wouldn't have enough time to get ready, she tripped over a huge box sitting outside of her door. Wondering what it was, Ginny picked it up and looked at it rather strangely. Wondering what it was, she walked into her room and closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side of her room to set down the box on her desk. Before opening it, Ginny looked at the box, for any sign of who might have sent it to her. After a long examination, she just decided to tear through the box and get to what might be inside. Finally when the box opened, she saw exactly what it was.  
  
When the box finally opened, a piece of parchment fell out. Before deciding to see what was inside the box, Ginny thought it was more important to see who had sent it.  
  
I hope this will help you get through the night -Mom  
  
Reading the letter in a questionable manner, she wondered what could possibly help her get through the night. Putting the letter aside, Ginny looked into the box and out fell two articles of clothing. When she pulled apart the neatly folded clothes she saw, she saw a light pink shirt that was quarter sleeved and had shiny gems in no specific places. When she put down the shirt, gently, on her bed, she picked up the bottom piece. The bottoms were dark blue jeans that had front pockets with matching gems on the belt loops. As Ginny looked at the whole outfit, she was amazed at how well she knew she was going to look. So instead of dressing in her tattered black skirt and old red shirt, as she had originally planned to wear, Ginny put on her new amazing outfit that her mother had given her.  
  
When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was very happy at what she saw. For once, Ginny thought of herself as a teenager, not a little girl anymore. Before Ginny could admire her new outfit anymore, she heard the doorbell ring throughout The Burrow. Before leaving her bedroom, she gave herself one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Ginny as she ran downstairs, just to make sure that no one else answered the door. Seeing Charlie get up to get the door, she ran and reached the door before him. Fixing her hair before opening the door, Ron gave her an impatient look.  
  
"Would you just open the door already?" asked Ron  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but unlike you, I actually care how I look" said Ginny swiftly before opening the front door.  
  
"Hello Ginny, is your father home, it's very urgent that I speak to him" said non-other then Remus Lupin. Ginny recognized him because in her second year at Hogwarts, he was the Defense against Dark Arts Professor; he was also apart of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization made by Dumbledore to help defeat Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Oh yes, he's home, come on in and I'll go get him" said Ginny, gesturing with her hand while she opened the door wider. Once Lupin had come into the living room, Ginny ran off to find her dad.  
  
"Remus, what happened?" asked Mr. Weasley, as he emerged from one of the rooms with Ginny leading the way to the living room. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's Harry, something happened" said Lupin in an exasperated voice "I don't know exactly what, but I just received word from Dumbledore to have you and Molly to come with me to St. Mungos." With this said, that air was still and nobody was moving. Everyone was always worrying about Harry, and it was quite frightening to hear that something happened to him.  
  
"Did he say anything?" asked Mr. Weasley in a scared manner "Did he say anything about what might have happened? Was it another dream?"  
  
"No, he just said to get you and Molly to St. Mungos as quickly as possible." Said Lupin urgently "It might also be a good idea to have Ron come with us"  
  
"I'll go get Mum," said Ron, getting up at a fast speed to tell Mrs. Weasley. It only took seconds before Mrs. Weasley appeared with Ron, ready to go.  
  
"Molly, you and Ron should use the floo powder, while Arthur and I can go ahead and apparate there." Said Lupin. Before long, Ginny heard a swift Pop! While Mrs. Weasley and Ron quickly headed to the fireplace.  
  
"Ron, go first, and I'll meet you there," said Mrs. Weasley, giving Ron a handful of floo powder.  
  
"St. Mungos, Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" said Ron, loud and clear as he jumped into the green fireplace. As they watched Ron engulf in flames, then disappear, Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, tell Dean that we're terribly sorry and that we'll have to reschedule sometime." Said Mrs. Weasley in a hurry. "Fred and George, please don't do anything else to ruin the evening, and Bill and Charlie, could you please look after Ginny while I'm gone?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all nodded before Mrs. Weasley herself threw the powder into the fireplace and disappeared through the emerald flames.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley had left, everybody was quiet. Nobody knew what might've happened to Harry, they all thought that he would have been save while with the Dursleys, after all, Dumbledore even said so himself.  
  
"What do you think happened?" asked Ginny worriedly  
  
"Don't worry about," said Fred "What ever happened, I'm sure he's fine now"  
  
"I hope so," said Ginny as she plopped down onto the squishy couch, next to Bill. After what seemed like eternity for Ginny, Bill started to talk about his explorations in the Gringotts vaults. Once he started to describe how someone's corpse had stayed in the same position as he was caught in 30 years ago, the doorbell rang. Knowing this time that it was Dean, Ginny planned to tell Dean that dinner had been canceled and if he'd wanted to be tortured by her older brothers, to leave as quickly as possible. But Fred, George, Bill and Charlie had other ideas.  
  
"Hi Dean" said Ginny as she opened the door, and went outside to the front porch "Bad News" Ginny said as she closed the door behind her. It was beautiful evening, the stars had been out and not a cloud in sight. "Dinners been canceled, My mum, dad, and Ron had to leave right away. So unless if you'd like to be interrogated tonight, I think you should leave."  
  
"Oh Ginny, it'll be fine." Said Dean "I mean, how bad could your brothers be? Fred and George are OK and Ron told me great stories about Bill and Charlie." He said this in a convincing manner.  
  
"I don't know."said Ginny wearily "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am" said Dean, before Ginny let him in, Dean had to excuse himself.  
  
"Wait, my mum's calling me, probably worried already," said Dean as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. While Dean took his call, Ginny went back inside and gave her brothers warnings.  
  
"All right Ginny, we get the idea," said Fred in a sort of humorous voice.  
  
"We won't do anything to ruin the evening, said George, trying to suppress his grin, that Ginny could see was overcoming his face. As Ginny gave the twins a weary eye, she stepped outside to tell Dean it was OK for him to come in.  
  
"It's OK, hopefully they won't do anything stupid." Said Ginny as she walked up to Dean, since he was done with his phone call.  
  
"Bad News" said Dean, with a sad look on his face "I can't stay, my Uncle Jim fell down the staircase and my mum needs me to baby sit my cousin since she's the only one home and she can't take Ben to the hospital with her."  
  
"Oh" said Ginny worriedly "Is he going to be OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to get home as soon as possible," said Dean "sorry to flake out on you like this"  
  
"No, its OK, its actually better this way." said Ginny "If my parents were here, they could have kept things with my brothers under control, but with them not here, it would have been worse."  
  
"OK, then bye" Said Dean before kissing Ginny "I'll write you, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Ginny, as she kissed him before he left. "This is great!" though Ginny as she saw Dean drive away from The Burrow "No embarrassing stories told, no pranks pulled, just Dean still liking me, what else could be better?"  
  
The night had been officially ruined, due to Harry's incident and Dean's Uncle Jim's broken leg. When Ginny walked back into The Burrow, she received rude comments from her older brothers.  
  
"Scared was he?" asked Fred, disappointed that he couldn't unleash the Weasley joke on Dean.  
  
"A guy who can't face his girlfriends family has something wrong with him" said George  
  
"You got it all wrong George" said Ginny in an annoyed tone "His Uncle Jim fell down the stairs so he had to get home so he could take care of his cousin Ben while his Mum took his Uncle to the hospital"  
  
"Great, since the evening is ruined and hopefully nothing else goes wrong" said Bill standing up "Why don't we just eat dinner?" said Bill as he was walking towards the chicken, while everyone followed.  
  
After dinner, Ginny headed to her bedroom to write what happened in her diary, but in the end, was too tired to write, and ended up falling asleep at her desk. 


	5. Trip to St Mungos

"Ginny! Wake UP!" yelled Charlie as he tried to shake Ginny awake  
  
"What is it!?!?" croaked Ginny "It's 3AM! Can't you just give me about four more hours or something?"  
  
"Suit yourself," said Charlie standing up "But if you wake up and find no one here, don't expect us to come and get you"  
  
"Wait," said Ginny "Where are we going?" she asked as she sat up. With her hair in knots and covers thrown on the floor, Ginny resembled her mother, Molly Weasley.  
  
"Mum just owl posted me and said to come to St. Mungos to keep Ron company" said Charlie as he walked to the door "So are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah" Said Ginny as she got up and threw her covers back onto her bed. "Just give me twenty minutes."  
  
"Well Hurry up, Hermione's downstairs, and she doesn't look too good."  
  
Pulling out her most comfortable clothes, Ginny dressed quickly, in case if her brothers decided to leave without her. As she walked downstairs, taking two steps at a time, she heard voices coming from a slightly closed door. Looking around for anyone who might see her, Ginny crept behind a wall, so she could hear what he or she was saying. Somehow, she knew it was something important and about Harry. She just had to know whether he was all right or not.  
  
"What's happened?" Bill asked Charlie in a low whisper "Did Mum say anything about Harry's condition?"  
  
"No" whispered back Charlie "Just said to come to St. Mungos as soon as we got a few hours of sleep."  
  
"Oh" said Bill slightly disappointed "Too bad I can't go visit, the goblins need help with something. I think someone tried to break in last night."  
  
After Ginny heard the news about Harry, Bill went into great detail about why the person might have wanted to get into the vault. Ginny just ignored the robbery and tried her best to go down the remaining steps without making any noise. When she got down to the ground floor, Ginny saw Hermione sitting on one of the Weasley's lumpy couches.  
  
"Oh Ginny!" said Hermione as she ran over to hug Ginny. She could tell that Hermione was crying because her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. "Did you hear anything about Harry?"  
  
"I haven't heard anything at all," said Ginny as Hermione let go of Ginny "Just that Ron had to leave with my mom and dad last night when Professor Lupin came"  
  
"Professor Lupin sent an owl to my house last night" said Hermione "I was so worried, all what he said was that Harry was admitted into St. Mungos and that they didn't know exactly what happened yet, just that it didn't sound too good"  
  
"It's OK Hermione," said Ginny in a reassuring voice "He'll be fine. I'm sure he's going to be fine. Plus, he's at St. Mungos, the best hospital for Witches and Wizards in Britain." After few more of Ginny's reassurance sentences, Bill and Charlie came downstairs.  
  
"Aren't Fred and George coming?" Asked Ginny  
  
"They can't, they've got their opening coming soon." said Charlie "They'll be coming later today"  
  
"As for me, I got to go," said Bill grabbing a jacket from the coat rack and putting it on "I've got to go and help the Goblins. Griphook is already frustrated." While hugging Ginny goodbye, he whispered a bit of warning.  
  
"Be careful with all those new boyfriends of yours" whispered Bill "Guys are never what they really seem. I'm sure you'll find the right one, after all, he is right under your nose." As Bill was leaving, Ginny gave him a weary look. Ginny didn't really understand exactly whom he was talking about. The only guy Ginny knew Bill liked was Harry, but he couldn't possibly be talking about Harry.  
  
Letting Bill's question roll of her shoulders; Ginny followed Hermione and Charlie to the fireplace, for their trip to St. Mungos.  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" said Ginny clearly before jumping into the emerald green fireplace. Holding her elbows tight against her, while she whirled around in soot and fire, Ginny soon landed with a thud in the hospitals designated area for floo powder travelers. While dusting the large amounts of soot away from her clothes, Hermione popped out of the fireplace. After waiting for a minute or two, Charlie appeared through the fireplace, in the same situation Ginny had found herself in. When they had all gotten as much soot as they could, dusted off of them, they hurried along to the front desk.  
  
The same blonde irritable witch was there at the front desk again. Ginny recognized her from when she came to visit her Dad, while he was in the Creature-Induced Injuries ward.  
  
"Name" said the blonde witch  
  
"Mine's Charlie, but we're here to visit Harry Potter" said Charlie, speaking in a clear voice.  
  
"First floor. Room Three," said the Witch with a hint of boredom in her voice. As they climbed up to the first floor, Ginny kept wondering what happened to Harry, after all, what kind of animal could hurt Harry?  
  
Once they reached the first floor, they saw a few people sitting outside of patient's doors. Waiting to hear something about the person who was hurt, Ginny presumed. When they reached Room three, they saw Ron, half asleep on one of the waiting chairs.  
  
"Charlie! Ginny! Hermione!" said Ron as he jumped up from his seat "What're you guys doing here? It's almost four in the morning."  
  
"Mum wanted us to come down to keep you company and to visit Harry" said Charlie  
  
"Speaking of Mum, where is she?" asked Ginny  
  
"Well Dad just headed home to get a few hours of sleep before work, and Mum's inside with Harry. So is Lupin" answered Ron, as Charlie, Ginny and Hermione took seats by room three.  
  
"How's Harry" asked Hermione, as she seated herself next to Ron. She felt much better then she had when she arrived at the burrow. It seemed as if she had gotten a grip on herself, and was back to her usual self. "Has any of the Healers said anything?"  
  
"No" said Ron "They won't tell me anything, and Mum's been in there since we got here, so I've just been waiting."  
  
"I'll go see if I can go find something out," said Charlie as he got up from his seat and went to go look for one of the Healers that was taking care of Harry. Minutes after Charlie left to hear news from a Healer, Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation, leaving Ginny to do nothing. Thinking of what to do, she dug around her purse and opened her diary and took out her best looking quill.  
  
B I am real sorry for not posting for a while. I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. Please continue reading. I will be having a new chapter soon. Thanks. :D /B 


End file.
